Merry Nightmare
Character Synopsis Merry Nightmare is a Dream Demon with severe amnesia. She knows who and what she is (she's a Dream Demon, and for some reason a very powerful one), but she doesn't know how she got from the Dream World to our world, or why she's stuck here. She is unlike others because she has her own manifestation in the human world. Her only hope of finding a way home is to hunt down other Dream Demons in our world and to find them she needs Yumeji's help. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A, likely 3-A Verse: 'Dream Eater Merry '''Name: '''Merry Nightmare, Yumekui Merry, Dream Eater Merry '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 (Supposedly the around the same age as Yumeji Fujiwara) '''Classification: '''Dream Demon, Keeper of The Deam and Real World '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Possession (Dream Demons are naturally incoporeal and exist without any physicality to their nature. To manifest in the Real World, they are required to possess others as vessels and overtake their bodies), Non-Physical Interaction (Mary has the ability to interact with and even destroy Dream Demons, whom of which are not physical in any sense or manner), Empathic Manipulation, Absorption (Inhabitants of The Dream World are capable of absorbing emotions and converting them into energy to sustain themselves), Dream Manipulation (Mary has the ability to enter and manipulate one's dreams and nightmares), Spatial Manipulation, BFR (With just a thought, Merry can send beings to alternate realms, as displayed when she sends Dream Demons back to their natural residence), Immortality (Type 8 & 9; Merry's existence is reliant on the gate between The Real and Dream World, as without it, her existence will soon fade), Power Nullification (Completely negated the abilities of Engi Threepiece and can do this to others with so much a single touch), Chain Manipulation (Capable of summoning chains and shackles to bound her opponents), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Created and sustains the existence of The Garden, of which is an entire realm that has it's own rules and cannot be escaped, even if an opponent has the ability to traverse dimensions), Perception Manipulation (When Dream Demons are able to appear in the real world, they and their abilities are only visible to humans who are/were/and could have been vessels for Dream Demons). Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Capable of resisting the rules and laws put in place by other Dream Demons in their own yards. Also is capable of surviving attacks that involves emotions and dreams, of which even sustain her existence) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely Universe Level '(Created The Garden, of which is a seperated space that contains it's own day-night system and even countless stars in the background, which is made apparent on several instances, implying that said realm might actually be universal in size. In addition, Merry has the ability to destroy The Garden and has done so on at least two occasions) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Scales to Dream World Yumeji, who's capable of flying into deep space in short seconds within The Garden. Also is capable of easily traversing the entirety of The Garden without much effort on her part) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal '(Created and can instantly destroy The Garden, which is big enough to house a day-night system, in addition to countless stars within it's deep space region, which indicates that said realm might actually be it's own entire universe with it's own rules) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely Universe Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from "Chaser", whom of which is portrayed as on par with Merry, in addition to being able to surviving the destruction of her own realm, which is at least this size given it contains stars) 'Stamina: Very High '(Dream Demons hardily ever tire and have high amounts of energy when sustained by emotions) 'Range: Stellar, likely Universal '(Can effect and control the entirety of The Garden, which is it's own realm comprised of stars and is likely the size of an entire universe) 'Intelligence: Very High. Nigh-Omniscient 'in her own realm or in The Dream World '''Weaknesses: ' Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: ' *'''Keychain: '''A magical keychain that when touches a dream demon, forces the dream demon back to the Dream World. The keychain has been shown to have its key detach and summon the Gate itself '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dream Demon Physiology: '''Exists as a Dream Demon, a creature that has the ability to infiltrate daydreams and nightmares. They are naturally incoporeal and actively possess other living things to become their existence. *'Power Nullication: She can dispel dream demon's abilities with a touch, as seen in her fight against Engi Threepiece when Merry destroys her sword. *'''Gatekeeper: '''Merry is the guardian of the boundary between the real world and dream world making her a special kind of dream demon that possess the ability to send dream demons back to the Dreamworld. '''Extra Info: '''Generally demons have to have physical vessels to freely exist in The Real World, however it's stated and made clear that Mary isn't bound to this limitation Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Dream Eater Merry Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Guardian Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demons Category:Teens Category:Tragic Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Chain Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3